Scotty Doesn't Know
by dixiekittyva
Summary: One Shot Song Fic - Beware of Smut! - If you've ever heard the song or seen EuroTrip you get the idea...


**_Okay... I know it's long, but I think you'll like it. ENJOY!!!_ **

* * *

Scotty Doesn't Know - By Lustra (From EuroTrip)

**Hey!!!!!!  
**

Tom Quincy stood before the microphone for the first time in what seemed like forever. To be completely honest, he never imagined he'd find himself here again. After his turbulent past, being on stage had been the last thing on his mind. At least that was until he met her. She brought the music out of him again.

But just like everything else in his life, as soon as he was actually getting close to being happy, to having what he really wanted, tragedy struck. Darius ripped everything apart and forced Tommy into a corner. But before he left, Tommy gave her the choice. He offered her the chance to runaway with him. Unfortunately, she declined his offer. Instead, she chose to remain with Jamie and help him run his new label. So, Tommy left to Asia with absolutely no intent to ever return.

Naturally, it wasn't long before she was calling asking for his help. They were just getting things up and running and needed producers. Well actually, they had producers, but what they needed was the best and Tom Quincy definitely qualified as that. Once again not able to refuse her, he reluctantly agreed and returned to Toronto.

**Scotty doesn't know,  
That Fionna and me,  
Do it in my van every Sunday.**

Once home and back in his element, he started to feel better about his decision to return. Things were a little tense in the beginning between him and Jude, like they suddenly didn't know how to act around the other. In the end, they decided to act like grown ups, move past it and just be friends like they once had been. He didn't like the idea at first, but he'd rather have her as a friend than nothing at all, so he agreed.

Jude inevitably decided to use her "gift" from him, but only with him though. Since he was the one to give her all of her music back, essentially giving her life back to her, she felt it wrong to share that with anyone but him, so she still wanted him to produce her. Once they got back into the studio together, it was like something clicked... it felt right. Even though she was with Jamie now, and quite happy, or so she thought, the sparks soon started to fly between her and Tommy.

Their connection was almost as strong as it ever was. Her music was better than ever, which naturally had them butting heads over what they each thought her songs should be, each striving for perfection. Heated arguments quickly turned into shouting matches which would leave them both breathless with their blood boiling, both wanting to attack the other, in more ways than one.

One day she had finally had enough... enough of the yelling, enough of the screaming, enough of him. "That's it!!! I'm outta here. Give me a call when you're actually ready to work and not throw stupid tantrums like a three year old!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her back pack and headed for the door. He shocked her by grabbing her arm before she could make it out the door. "JUDE!" He shouted. She simply stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"Excuse me?! Get your hands off of me!" She shouted as she tried to escape his tight grasp. He dropped his head for a moment and sighed, releasing her arm, before looking back up at her. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? Can you please just calm down and talk to me?" He asked apologetically. But, she wasn't giving in that easily though. "And why in the hell would I want to do that?" She snapped back at him. Unable to think of a suitable answer, knowing it would take a lot to keep her there, he did the first thing he thought of... He grabbed her and pulled her to him, crashing his lips upon hers. Taking full advantage of her still shocked state, he backed her against the studio wall, still attacking her lips.

Before either realized what was happening, he had pulled her off of the floor. As what must have been a subconscious reaction to their actions, she wrapped her legs around his waist, forcefully holding him to her. As she physically felt his desire grow between them she started to grind her hips against him, resulting in him almost growling against her lips in pleasure.

Quickly realizing where there are and what they're doing, Jude pushed Tommy away from her. As she slowly put her feet back on the ground, she reached for her bag once again. Before heading out of the studio, she looked back at him. She couldn't help but smirk at the look of his face, it was an adorable mix of confusion and disappointment. "Well, come on... You did drive the H2 today, right?" She nodded to the door as she smiled at him.

Finally catching on to what she meant, Tommy grinned from ear to ear and just nodded in the affirmative. "Well lets get out of here then... I don't have all day you know." She smirked before turning and heading towards the back exit of what used to be G-Major. Tommy stood there for a moment, watching her ass as she walked away before quickly following her.

It wasn't long before they were in the back of the Hummer with the seats down. Clothes were thrown haphazardly throughout the H2, but they were too busy to notice. "Mmmm... Tommy... Stop teasing me..." She moaned as he softly flicked he tongue across her right nipple, while his fingers gently grazed the other one, stiffening it even further. "A little impatient now, aren't we?!" He joked as he slowly slid his other hand down between her legs, partially spreading them. "Please... I need you... I.. Ahhh..." She continued to moan as he swiftly moved two fingers around inside of her. "What was that? I don't think I caught it..." He chuckled against her lips. "Now!..." She demanded forcefully. "As you wish..." He replied after pecking her on the lips once more. He reached for his wallet and pulled out that foil packet he was ever so thankful for. She took it from him, and quickly unrolled the condom onto his rock solid cock with her mouth.

Just as he was about to enter her, an important thought popped into Tommy's head. "Jude, have you ever..." He trailed off as she started to nod. She sighed and softly answered. "Yeah, but he does nothing for me. Please Tommy... Just make love to me. You have no clue how badly I need you... How bad I just need to be just good and fucked!" They both smiled as he got into position again. "Well, it looks like you came to the right place. I'm gonna make you scream so loud..." He trailed off as he quickly thrusted deep into her.

**She tells him she's in church,  
But she doesn't go,  
Still she's on her knees, and...  
**

Three weeks had come and passed and they were constantly meeting for "church". Church... that had become their code word for their sneaking around. It seemed innocent enough and could be used around others without anyone picking up on it. The best part was that it gave her an excuse to get away from "the boyfriend", as they had become to call him. Yes, she was still with Jamie, but had Tommy on the side... What more could a girl want?!

Since Tommy had returned from Asia, he had told her of all of the wondrous things she missed out on. He had been truly impressed by how deeply spiritual they were. From the temples to the various ceremonies he had been privileged to witness, he was in awe of them. To believe in something that deeply, well that was a powerful thing to witness. Jude had at one point briefly told Jamie about that, and explained how she wanted to integrate some of that into her music.

So naturally, he thought that when she was going to "church", that she was in fact going for spiritual enlightenment or research or whatever it was that she had told him. But in reality, she was getting a little closer to heaven in other ways, mainly Tom Quincy.

"HARDER!" Jude shouted. Naturally, Tommy was more than happy to oblige her every request. He gripped her hips to get better leverage, and hopefully more force by having something to hold on to. She softly hissed as he pushed into her harder and faster than before. "Oh yes..." She almost purred. She reached beneath her and gently massaged his balls as they bounced repeatedly against her clit due to his intense pounding into her.

"Oh, Jude... I'm gonna... " He started to breathe out, but soon lost his train of thought. "Ugh..." She grunted in ecstasy. "Cum for me baby... Oh, God... Please, cum with me..." She begged, demandingly at first, but her voice soon softened as she came even closer to her own release. Tommy started to slam into her even harder to take them both over the edge. Soon realizing the both needed the extra push, he reached around Jude and found her clit with his fingers. He started to rub it furiously, knowing how to drive her over the edge. As he continued his attack on her own sensitive spot, she gave his sack a rough squeeze which seemed to do the trick.

They both froze as their orgasms raked through their bodies. Once they finally felt themselves relax, they collapsed onto his bed with a slight bounce. "That was..." Tommy started, unable to quite find the right word to describe what he was feeling. "...incredible." Jude soon finished for him. He let out a soft laugh and sighed. "Yeah..." He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head before continuing. "It sure was..."

**Scotty doesn't know, oh.  
Scotty doesn't know-oh.  
So don't tell Scotty!  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!**

Seeing everyone getting a long so well was a very pleasant and much welcomed surprise for Jamie. Initially, he had been worried about Jude and Tommy dwelling on the past and ripping each other's heads off, especially after Tommy's first few weeks back. They were brutal. But now, it seemed like things had really calmed down and they had figured out a way to work together. Jamie merely deemed it a miracle and decided it best not to question it as Livin' Loud Records needed this power duo to survive as Jude was their meal ticket and everyone knew it.

It wasn't long before Jamie had another bright idea, one that would inevitably be his downfall. After walking into the studio and catching them harmonizing mid-verse on a song they were currently writing, it finally hit him... a way to save his beloved label. A way to ensure it's long-term success and, in the end, ultimate survival. He would bring the world what it had been missing for so long... He would give "Little Tommy Q" back to his fans.

True, all of the "BoyzAttack" butt-shaking, so-called music wasn't Jamie's personal preference, but he knew from many years of watching the music industry, that sometimes the best music goes unnoticed, while some of the severely-lacking in quality music (a/k/a crap) makes millions. He knew that no matter what, in the end girls will spend, spend, spend on the sexy guy with the large bulge in his tight jeans.

Granted, he didn't think of Tommy that way, not anymore at least. After years of watching the guy, and having him constantly be defended by Jude, Jamie eventually came to realize that the corporate crap Darius created (i.e. "BoyzAttack") was a far cry from the real Tom Quincy. He just got forced into most of it after it was too late to back out. He had already signed his soul over to the devil.

Jamie knew that there was more to Tommy than met the eye. He was more than just hair-gel and sappy love songs. Deep down there was a lot of, for lack of a better word, angst, anger and true emotion bottled up deep down. So basically, bringing him back into the spotlight (although he never technically left it) would be hitting the ultimate publicity mother load. It would create a media frenzy, which would bring lots of free PR for 'Livin' Loud' and the record sales would be phenomenal.

**Fionna says she's out shopping,  
But she's under me and I'm not stopping.  
**  
"So baby, what do want to do today? I cleared my schedule so we could spend the whole day together." Jamie asked excitedly, pulling Jude towards him to hug her. At the last second she shrugs away, feigning disappointment. "Oh Jamie, I'm reeling... Really... But I already made plans with Sadie. I'm sorry..." She sighed. The smile that had been plastered across Jamie's face soon fell to the floor. "But you just spent the whole weekend hanging out with her? When am I going to get to spend some time with you? Remember me? I'm the boyfriend!" He whined.

Jude smiled when she heard him use the name that she and Tommy had for him. Of course, he thought the smile meant she was giving in. She slowly walked over to him as he simply smirked to himself. To his surprise, she just softly patted his shoulder instead of the smouldering kiss he was expecting. "Believe me, I know who you are. But I can't back out on her. You know how nuts Sadie has been lately with all of this wedding planning. She practically begged me, so all day long I'm going to be stuck in bridesmaid's hell. Sorry babe, but sisters come first." She shrugged and pecked him softly on the cheek. "Besides, I think we both know where I'd much rather be." She said reassuringly. "I sure know where I'd rather be right now!" She mentally mused to herself.

Just as Jamie was about to swoop in for a apologetic kiss, they heard a horn honk outside. "Oh, that's Tommy... Gotta go!" She giggled as she grabbed her purse. "Quincy?! What's he doing here? I thought you were going out with Sadie..." He asked suspiciously. "He's just giving me a ride, silly!" She joked while all she could think was "Oh, he'll sure be giving me a ride alright!" Still seeing the skeptical look on his face, she continued. "Whatever... I just mentioned how me and Sadie were going dress shopping again and since he was heading over there anyways to meet up with Kwest to hang out, he offered to give me lift. Besides, we need to discuss that new song we're working on for his album. He still doesn't feel comfortable about it yet, so I'm helping him work on it..."

Jamie smiled and felt silly for ever doubting her. "Okay. Well you better go on and get out of here, I'm sure Sadie's waiting for you." He sweetly stated. "Thanks!" She giggled and headed for the door. Before she was through it, he shouted to her. "Have fun!" "I'm sure I will!" She thought, but opted to say something a little less enthusiastic. "I'll try... See ya later. Don't wait up!"

"Hey beautiful..." Tommy greeted as Jude climbed into his electric blue Viper. 'Hey yourself!" She giggled back. "You ready?" He asked as he turned on the ignition. "For you?... Always..." She giggled again and leaned in, taking his lips with hers. "Mmmm..." He softly moaned against her lips. "Well let's go then..." He chuckled before peeling out of Jude's longtime neighborhood.

As Tommy raced down street after street, heading towards their destination, Jude was dialing numbers on her cell phone. Tommy kept sneaking glances her way, confused as to who she was calling. She waited for what seemed like forever before someone finally answered. "Hey Sades... Yeah, I know. Listen, do me a favor. If anyone asks, tell them I was with you all day... Huh?... Ummm... I'll buy you that gorgeous gown you were drooling over the other day... No, the really expensive one... Yeup, that's the one... Thanks, Sades. You're a life saver!... Okay, I will... Bye!" Jude happily clicked her phone shut as she turned to see Tommy staring back at her. "What was that about?" He laughingly asked. "Oh nothing..." She cooed. "Just had to tie up a few loose ends, that's all."

A few hours later found them wrapped up in each other in their spot... The Chrome Cat. It was one of the few places that no one would think to look for them. "Again?... Already?..." She questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, when it comes to you I'm always ready..." He smirked at her. "Suck up..." She joked as she rolled over in his arms, now facing him. "Well Mr. Quincy, you sure must have missed me a lot. That was what, the fifth time today?" She giggled. He shrugged as he answered. "What can I say? You have that effect on me... Besides, it's been a while." Her eyes grew wide at his last statement. "It's only been a day and a half?!" She barely squeaked out in amusement. "Really?" He asked as he looked at her sideways. When she merely nodded in the affirmative, he shrugged his shoulders again. "Hmmm... I could've sworn it had been a LOT long than that." He mused. She just laughed at how silly he was.

You're ridiculous, you know that?" She asked while still laughing. "Oh really now? Well let me just show you how ridiculous I can be..." He seductively breathed into her neck as he quickly flipped them over so he was on top once again. He swiftly thrusted himself inside her once again, which earned him a deep groan of appreciation from Jude. Feeling how wet she still was, he wasted no time before picking up his speed, entering her more forcefully with each swift buck of his hips.

**Cause Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.  
So don't tell Scotty.  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...  
DON'T TELL SCOTTY!  
**

The next morning Jamie saw Jude as she was getting into her Mustang, about to leave for work. "Jude!..." He shouted as he ran over to her. "Hey, you're sure up early. Umm... I tried to call you last night. I guess your cell must've been off though." He asked thoughtfully. "Ugh... Actually it died on me and I didn't have my charger with me. I didn't even plug it in until this morning." She quickly lied, covering her tracks. The truth was she had turned it off knowing that he would try to call at some point during the night, and she kinda had her hands full and didn't want to be bothered. "Oh, that sucks. So, how was shopping with Sadie?... Lots of fun, I'm sure..." He sarcastically remarked. Jude laughed a little under her breath before speaking. "Oh, yeah... Loads and loads..." She chuckled to herself.

Suddenly, they both turned quiet, an awkward silence taking over. "Sooo... How about we..." He started but she cut him off, quickly realizing where this was headed. "Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I promised Quincy I'd help him work on that song before our other artists come in this morning. You know, since we both have a full schedule for the rest of the day." She gave him a pleading look, like she actually felt sorry for having to rush off again. "No, it's cool. I'll just see you in a little while. I just have few errands to run and then I'll be right in." He answered sympathetically. "Okay... See ya in a few!" She quickly said before pecking him on the cheek and rushing back to the Mustang.

"Don't work too hard!" He called over to her. She paused for a moment, then turn to look at him. "Hey, maybe I like it that way?!" She sarcastically shouted back with a giggle. She flashed him her signature smile then climbed into her car. She fiddled with the radio for a few moments, trying to find a song to match her good mood. Finally landing on some vintage Madonna, she pulled out of her driveway and headed off to work, singing along to the radio the whole way. "I made it through the wilderness, somehow I made it through. Never knew how lost I was until I found you..."

**I can't believe he's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting.**

"How much longer?" Tommy grunted. "Ugh... Ummm... No one's due in for another hour... at least." She was just able to squeak out between moans. "Mmmm... Jude... Umm.. What about...?" He trailed off, getting lost in the moment again. "He, uh... He said he... agh... had sommmmmeeee... errands to...to.. RUN!" She near shouted. Thankfully they were in a soundproof room and the building was empty except for them.

"Jude... I..." He started. "Stop!" She shouted. "What?" He asked, quite confused. "Stop... your... talking... NOW!... Oh fuck... I'm sooo close. Harder... Ugh... HARDER!" She was now demanding. He smiled against her hair. "Whatever you say, Girl..." He growled. He grabbed her hips once more, effectively holding her to him. He slammed into her harder and even harder still, pushing her away before pulling her right back on to him, letting him fill her completely.

After a few more rough thrusts, Tommy felt Jude tighten around him, which soon took him over the edge right behind her. "OH YES... TOMMY!!!" She shouted as her orgasm ripped through her. All she received in response was a few deep guttural groans as she felt his juices flood inside her. As their once tense bodies soon eased, Tommy almost purred into her hair. "Jude... You never cease to amaze me." The both laughed lightly and he proceeded to withdraw his now softening member from her. As he pulled back, she removed her hands from the window looking into the recording booth that she had been leaning on for support while Tommy had her bent over the soundboard not too long ago.

Jude turned just in time to see Tommy cleaning himself up with a towel he had brought along for just such an occasion. A thought crossed her mind, and she silently searched the room with her eyes. Not seeing any condom wrappers, she realized they had forgotten to use one again. Actually, that had been happening a lot lately, she thought to herself. "Thank goodness for the patch...", she silently reassured herself. Yes, even thought she was on the patch, they had been doubling up to be on the safe side. He actually thought it was fitting that the design she chose was the leopard print pattern. He always knew he had a "wild cat" on his hands and this was just further proof of it.

**Fionna's got him on the phone,  
and she's trying not to moan.  
It's a three way call,  
and he knows nothing.**

A few weeks later Jamie had to go away on official label business, not that he was really missed though. Although he was only going to be gone for a few days, he called Jude repeatedly, just needing to hear her sweet voice. He was really starting to annoy her though. Throughout the past three days he had continually interrupted what Jude liked to call "Tommy Time". She had thought about turning off her cell or just flat out ignoring it, but she was afraid he might get suspicious and start calling around looking for her. After four missed attempts due to a ringing cell phone, Tommy soon gave up caring about it.

Jude was now barely listening to an excited Jamie ramble on aimlessly about the two meetings he had with potential investors earlier in the day. She subconsciously nodded and occasionally offered an "Mmm-hmmm" acknowledging that she was still there, the whole time merely acting as if she was actually paying attention. Tommy, had sat there patiently waiting for her to wrap up the call to no avail. Honestly, Jamie never gave her the opportunity to even get a word in. Seeing this, Tommy took matters into his own hands.

They were already undressed as they had been making out before they were very rudely interrupted. Deciding that he couldn't take any more of the torture, he leaned over and started kissing her shoulder. Her startled expression was priceless as her face paled, the realization of what he was doing finally hitting her. He held his fingers up to his lips signaling for her to remain silent or their little secret would be revealed.

Before Jude even knew what was happening, her legs were spread wide with Tommy's head nestled between them, lavishly kissing, nipping and licking at her center. She held her breath in attempt to keep from moaning out his name... hell, from screaming his name is more like it. Seeing the effect of what he was doing to her and the fact that she couldn't make a sound, being she was normally a screamer, Tommy got even more aroused than he already had been. He gently laid her down onto their makeshift bed that they had made out of cushions and blankets on the floor of the Chrome Cat. He leaned to softly and quietly whisper into her ear, naturally, the one that didn't have a cell phone attached to it. "Remember, you have to be quiet or he'll know." She silently nodded in understanding before he pushed himself deep inside her once again. Making her gasp and quickly slap her palm across her mouth to keep silent.

Trying to take it easy on her, he began slow... gently pulling himself out and slowly filling her again. He slowly repeated his actions until he just couldn't take it anymore, and well, he decided to have a little fun and punish her a little. He pulled out slowly once again, but this time slammed himself back inside her wet core roughly before swiftly pulling out and slamming back into her again. This earned a soft grunt of surprise from Jude. He just smiled at her and placed his fingers on his lips again, reminding her that she had to be silent. She nodded in annoyance and bit her lip as he continued his lust filled attack on her body.

"So Jude, what do you think?" Jude was brought out of her pleasure filled daze by the sound of Jamie's voice. "Ummm... I'm sorry. What was that? I guess I spaced o-out for a minute there." She tried her best to cover that she was ready to scream her pretty little head off. Tommy simply smirked at her, continuing his actions, now with even more force. "How dare she talk to him while we're... Well, I'll show her." He thought to himself.

"Well, I was asking if you wanted to come up here and join me for the rest of the weekend. I still have a few more investors to impress before Monday, but... I really miss you." Jamie softly confessed. "Oh! I'd looooove to..." Jamie's heart soared as she began, she sounded so excited he thought to himself, but it soon sank when he realized she wasn't finished. "But..." She continued. "We're too busy here, you knoooow that. Ummm... Who would run things?" She asked, still masking her current actions in her voice. "You know Quincy can handle things... He's competent and has had a lot more experience at this that either of do." Jude couldn't help but chuckle, Jamie just couldn't make this easy, now could he?!

"You sure got that right!" She blurted out before she even realized what she had said. "So, is that a yes?" Jamie asked hopefully. Jude held her breath for a moment, knowing she was nearing her climax, trying to hold out for a long as possible. "Ugh... I just really think that right now is not the best time for that. Besides, Quincy has enough on his plate as it is. Maybe some other time, okay?..." She spoke as quick as she could, it was the only way she would be able to get it all out. She didn't wait for a answer before she continued. "Look, the other line is beeping in, can we talk about this later?" As she held her breath again, almost turning blue, she heard Jamie sigh. "Okay, Jude. You get some sleep. Sweet dreams..." Gasping to take a breath, she quickly squeaked out a "Night!" before promptly hanging up on him.

Finally able to release everything that had been building up while she was on the phone, she let out a scream that was loud enough to wake everyone for at least a few blocks. "OH FUCK YES!!!" She shouted as she had one of the most intense, mind blowing orgasms of her life. Naturally, that, mixed with her loud shouts of ecstasy, soon took Tommy to that euphoric state of bliss with her.

As their breathing slowly but surely returned to normal, they remained held in a tight embrace. Once Jude finally felt strong enough to pull herself into an upright position, she sat up, leaning against the couch for support. "You are sooo going to pay for that, Quincy!" She threatened, still a little out of breath from their intense love making. "What? Didn't you like it?" He asked innocently, trying to hide the smirk that he knew was slowly spreading across his face. Jude blushed as his words, remembering the earth shattering orgasm that she just experienced. Not willing to let him have the upper hand, at least not for long, she tried snap back at him, but she just couldn't hide the wide smile on her face or pure joy in her voice. "That is so not the point!" They simply smiled brightly at each other, before their lips soon returned to each other.

**Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Don't tell Scotty.  
Cause Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...  
SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!**

After a while it almost became a game to them. How obvious could they be without being caught?... Just how far could they go? They made out at the studio during the day... even with people all over the place. The had sex in Tommy's office... Jude's office... Both the men's and women's restroom... Almost every car Tommy owned... Even Jude's Mustang one day when she surprised him. No place was off limits at this point. They even christened Jamie's desk, but still he didn't have a clue.

**We'll put on a show, everyone will go.  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...  
**

The ever so blind Jamie even thought it a good idea for two record a duet. He knew that with their talent and true connection, that they could make some incredible music together, and a lot of money for the label in the process. Since they had been working together, Jamie had been nothing but impressed with how both of their albums were coming along. He wasn't stupid, he remembered how crazy the media went whenever they together out in public, so a very publicized romantic duet would naturally send them into a frenzy seeing more than what was really there... Or so he thought.

He had planned a large concert, an introduction to the 'Livin' Loud' family of artists, so to speak. Headlining the event would naturally be Jude, Tommy and SME, but their other many talented artists would perform as well, giving the media a first look at the new up-and-comers in the music world. Although he was overall organizing the event, he was leaving most of the details like song selection, costumes and running order for Jude to take care of

**The parking lot, why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top.  
His front lawn, in the snow.  
Laughing so hard, cuz...  
**

For Jude and Tommy the game continually escalated to all time highs. Where at first they had been a little more careful about when and where they met up, now they had an almost reckless abandon about them. They were at the point where they didn't even care of they got caught. It wasn't an unusual sight around lunchtime to find Tommy's H2 rocking back and forth in the parking lot behind what used to be G-Major. Of course, no one could see who was inside due to his custom tinted windows, although everyone had their suspicions. Yet no one dared or was brave enough to wait around to see who emerged once the rocking subsided.

It was an almost daily routine. When their artists went to lunch, Tommy and Jude would go out for a little "lunch" of their own. Yes, they did actually have food too, but that was more of snacks like small fruits or other items that soon became part of their foreplay. Before they knew it, they would be naked and Jude would be on top, riding Tommy for all he was worth. She would end up holding onto the leather strap handles above the doors for support while she rocked furiously above him, her breasts bouncing all over the place. Tommy would eventually grab hold of them so he could play too (and also to make sure she didn't hurt herself with those things!), but not before getting any eyeful of Jude in all her glory.

**Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.**

But still, day after day, they would sneak off and no one, especially her supposed loving boyfriend had noticed. Apparently, he was now completely wrapped up in his new love... the label that Pagen helped him form. Yes, Pagen had provided most of the start up capital, but he preferred to keep quiet and out of the spotlight as much as possible as he got way too much of it in the late eighties and early nineties.

**I did her on his birthday.**

"Where's Jude? They're about to pull out the cake."Jamie asked worriedly. "Ummm... I think she's in the bathroom. I'll go check on her. Just relax, I'm sure everything's fine." Tommy offered, but secretly knowing where she was and that she was waiting for him.

"Well it's about damn time!" Jude griped quietly so no one would hear her as she jerked him into the bathroom with her. Her lips quickly attacked his, with his soon responding. Clothes were very quickly unbuttoned and unzipped, but not completely removed, just in case a quick get a way was required. Tommy's hands soon found their way down to Jude's panties, his fingers filling her as he moved them around while his thumb massaged her now swollen clit. A few minutes later they faintly heard people singing.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Jamie... Happy Birthday To You!!!" Everyone cheered. Jamie paused for a moment before blowing out the candles, looking around the crowd at all of the happy faces smiling back at him, but not seeing the one he wanted most. He shook those thoughts from his head and silently made his wish. Little did he know that as he was blowing out his candles, Jude was doing a little blowing of her own.

**Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Don't tell Scotty.  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow... **

Scotty will know,  
Scotty has to know,  
Scotty's gotta know,  
Gonna tell Scotty,  
Gonna tell him myself.

Scotty has to know,  
Scotty has to know,  
Scotty has to,  
Scotty has to,  
Scotty has to go! 

Which brings us back to the concert. Tommy stood silently waiting for the music to start, the guitar intro signaling that him to begin with a shout. His eyes were instantly locked with a blonde beauty who was standing just offstage, watching him intently while he sang and played his guitar. Honestly, Jude was just as nervous as he was, but for a much different reason. His reason was, well... she would soon find out. But her reason... Well, her reason was that she was going to be held accountable for this show and she didn't have the slightest clue what song he was going to sing. He had reassured her, much like she had done with Jamie, that everything was going to be okay, that the show would go on with out a hitch. Unfortunately, Tommy had decided to keep this song as a surprise for her, so she had no clue what to expect.

As he began to sing, she was instantly confused, but that soon passed when she caught on to the real meaning behind his word. She even began to laugh when she realized just how well he really knew her, he had actually remembered. To protect their identities, and in the end, their jobs, he had "changed their names (an a few details here or there) to protect the innocent", so to speak. But what had amazed her was her "alias". In a long game of twenty questions a few years ago, well it ended up more like fifty questions, but that's beside the point. During the game, in his scramble for something to ask her, something completely stupid and silly came to him. "If you were a Disney Princess, which one would you be?" Hey, it was late and they were both half drunk, what did you expect?

Her answer truly surprised him. Apparently, she stated rather matter of factly, none of them because they were all to perfect, which she was not. BUT... she added that, if she had to chose a "movie princess", that should would go along with Shrek and pick Fionna. Her explanation consisted of examples of the ups and downs that those two had gone through but still made it out alright, just like her and Tommy had. Then she had to add that, like Fionna, if you were to wake her up too early you would find a very unhappy Ogre staring back at you. It was at that moment that he knew that he had to have her forever.

So there she was, watching him tell the world that she was cheating on her supposed boyfriend with him, even if he was using alias'. She couldn't help but blush at all of the intimate details he was very publicly airing. As he sang, he couldn't help but smile at her red cheeks, but what made him the happiest was that he wasn't mad at him... She was actually smiling and had started to sing along too. That was the reason he had been nervous, not knowing how she would react. Granted he wanted to tell the world about them, but most of all he wanted to stick it to Jamie for forcing him into all of this. Honestly, he hadn't been ready to record or perform again, but Jamie played dirty... He had Jude ask him to do it. And she did, she asked him to do it for her. And naturally there was no way he could resist.

Before either of them had realized what he had done, Tommy had pulled Jude onto the stage with him. She had that deer in the headlights look for a moment, but his reassuring smile soon calmed her nerves. It wasn't long before she was bouncing all over the stage and singing the chorus along with him into the microphone that one of the tech guys had handed her. It didn't take long for Jamie to understand the true meaning behind the song, especially with the looks those two were giving each other. He roughly attempted to push his way up towards the stage, but only resulted in getting shoved around by the crowd as they danced along to the music.

Jude and Tommy saw Jamie trying to make his way to them but shrugged at each other, silently telling the other that he would've figured it out eventually. They continued to sing, and even dance a little during the guitar solo. As the song came to a close Tommy pulled her to him, knowing that their secret had already been blown. After they both bowed, he kissed her roughly and the crowd went wild. When they pulled apart, he leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you, Fionna..." He joked. She smiled and responded in kind. "And I love you too... Shrek." She just giggled as he rolled his eyes. She pulled his lips back to hers for yet another of what would be many, soul searing kisses.

**Scotty doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Scotty)Scotty doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Scotty)  
Scotty doesn't know...  
Scotty's gotta go!**


End file.
